


I Love You, I Adore You

by kindahannah



Series: I've Been Waiting For You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, and telling james, it's really just sweet n cute, lily finding out she's pregnant, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahannah/pseuds/kindahannah
Summary: Lily holds out the box to him, and his smile only widens. “You know, you’re not really supposed to give other people gifts on your birthday, you loon.”Or, the one where Lily tells James that she's pregnant.(Takes place two years after "I Can't Read Your Mind" but honestly can be read as a standalone fic, they just exist in the same universe!)





	I Love You, I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but pure, tooth-rotting, self-indulgent fluff in honor of Lily's birthday! Enjoy!!

Lily Evans could vomit. 

Well, scratch that, she already  _ has.  _ A couple of times today, actually _.  _ The term  _ morning sickness  _ is entirely misleading, which she already knew,  _ but still.  _ It’s a bold-faced lie and Lily just feels as though everyone should just be upfront with pregnant women and call it  _ all-the-time sickness,  _ because that’s what it is. Which, she has a right to feel as such because  _ she is  _ one of those pregnant women.

The reminder sends her stomach lurching again, and she forces herself to  _ breathe  _ as she stares down at the handful of pregnancy tests that are spread out on the bathroom floor, each one with an identical  _ PREGNANT  _ staring up at her from their digital screens. And,  _ yes,  _ they had been more expensive than the standard two-line kits but Lily knows herself well enough to avoid unnecessary stress.

Because, you know, the stress of being twenty-three and pregnant is  _ enough for her _ . 

Well, twenty-four, now, since it is her birthday.

“This is fine.” She whispers to herself, and  _ it is.  _ It’s not like she’s gone and pulled a Donna Sheridan on herself. She knows exactly who the father is, and said father just so happens to be her beyond-amazing fiancé, who she’s been with for two amazing years. In fact, he’s getting ready to sleep in  _ their  _ bed, just in the other side of the bathroom door. 

It  _ is  _ fine. It’s better than fine. She’s only a few months away from finishing law school, she and James just moved into their own apartment above his restaurant—which has been flourishing in the year and a half since he opened it—and their wedding is only a few months away.

After all, it isn’t exactly like she and James  _ haven’t  _ talked about their future together. Really, they already picked out the names for all six of their future children, and she  _ knows  _ that James is going to be nothing short of  _ screaming-from-the-rooftops excited  _ when she tells him, but that doesn’t change the fact that a part of her is still terrified. What if she’s terrible at being a mother? What if she fucks her baby— _ their baby _ —up without meaning to? What if—

A knock on the door pulls her from her thoughts, and Lily is quick to scurry and toss the tests in the bin—save the one that she’s tucked into a little gift box that she  _ had  _ been planning to give James his new watch in on Valentine’s Day, but… well.

“Alright, Evans?” James says, sounding like he’s pressed about as close to the door as possible. The sheer amount of  _ fond  _ that Lily contains for him is enough to make her momentarily forget about any of her worries, because they’re  _ LilyandJames  _ and they can do anything. She’s sure of it. 

“I have something for you.” Lily clutches the box behind her back in one hand, opening the door with the other. When she does, she finds herself face-to-face with James, who has an amused sort of smile tugging at a corner of his lips. 

Lily holds out the box to him, and his smile only widens. “You know, you’re not really supposed to give other people gifts on  _ your  _ birthday, you loon.”

She blames it on the hormones, but tears are already starting to well in her eyes. He’s just  _ perfect.  _ He’s spent the whole day doing  _ everything in his power  _ to make her birthday  _ perfect _ —from waking her up with banana pancakes in bed to surprising her with her dad meeting them for dinner. 

She’s not quite sure what she did in her past lives that made her lucky enough to have James in this one, but she’s fairly confident she’ll never deserve him. Every time she catches a glimpse of the ring— _her mum's ring,_  which James got from her father when he sought his blessing, because he's _actually perfect_ —on her left hand, she’s shocked all over again that, somehow, he’s  _ all hers, forever.  _

And now, she’s going to have  _ their baby.  _

“Well, it’s kind of a gift for me, too.” Lily forces herself to remain composed, lest she ruin the surprise, though her gaze narrows a little when James wiggles his eyebrows at her in an unabashed manner.  _ Cheeky bastard.  _ “Not like that! Just—just  _ open it. _ ” 

James’s hand wrapping around the lid of the little box sets her into a frenzy. She can’t stand to look, but  _ she has to see _ , so she instead settles on pulling her shirt all the way up to her nose so that she can use it to cover her eyes if she needs to. 

The thing about James is that he’s  _ the worst present opener of all time, ever.  _ He’s one of the most dramatic people that she’s ever met—he probably would be  _ the most dramatic person she’s ever met,  _ if she didn’t know Sirius Black—and it  _ shows  _ when it comes to opening gifts. He likes to make a big show of it, and though it’s usually just mildly irritating at the worst, right now it’s panic-inducing.

She’s about to just  _ blurt it out  _ and get it over with, but then he’s finally,  _ finally,  _ taken the lid off of the box, and he’s staring down at the test inside, and she’s  _ frozen.  _

He isn’t saying anything—and,  _ oh God,  _ why isn’t he saying anything? Maybe she’s horribly misjudged the situation. Maybe he isn’t happy at all. Maybe they aren’t ready to be parents. Lily’s stomach twists again, but this time the nausea isn’t a side-effect of the baby inside of her.

“Is this… Are you… We’re having a baby?” James’s voice steals her away from the thoughts she’s drowning in, and his voice is  _ so, so gentle  _ that the storm brewing inside her is tamed. 

Slowly, she lowers her shirt away from her face and looks up at him, properly. James’s eyes are  _ shining  _ and he’s smiling  _ so wide  _ that this time she cannot will away the flood of emotions. “We’re having a baby.” Lily whispers, and admitting it aloud makes it  _ so much more real.  _

James drops the box onto the bed and within seconds he has Lily in his arms, lifting her off the ground in what has to be the most comforting embrace she’s  _ ever felt in her life.  _ “We’re having a baby!” He repeats, lowering her only to take her face in his hands and wipe away tears she hadn’t ever realized were falling. “Lily, this is  _ amazing! _ ” 

“You think so?” She asks, and James only  _ laughs  _ as he presses feather light kisses to her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her lips. She has  _ so much love  _ in her, she feels as though she might burst with it. 

“I  _ know  _ so. You’re going to be the  _ best mum in the world. _ ” James says fervently, and Lily can’t do anything but pull him in and kiss him _over, and over, and over._

Later, when they curled up in bed, James glances up at her from where he’s laying, his head at her stomach. “This time, next year, we’ll have a  _ baby. _ ” He sighs, dreamily, but his expression quickly turns serious. “We’re going to need a bigger place.” 

“A bigger place? We already have a spare room, here. It’ll be the perfect nursery.” Lily says through laughter as James begins to press kisses against her belly. 

“Mm, for Harry, yes. But what about all his brothers and sisters?” 

Lily shakes her head, fondly, running a hand through James’s hair. “You’re not scared?” Her voice cracks a little, and James—because he  _knows her_ —is immediately clued into the vulnerability in the question.

James softens, crawling his way back up to her and cradling her face carefully. Lily’s never felt like porcelain until now. “Oh, I’m  _ terrified.  _ I reckon it wouldn’t be normal if I wasn’t.” 

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” Lily whispers, and James only pulls her closer at the admission.

“Neither do I. No first time parents ever have any idea what they're doing. But we’ll figure it out,  _ together.  _ Like we always do.” He murmurs against her hair, and she nods.  _ Together, like they always do _ feels like a very good plan, to her. “Lily Jean, you’re the love of my life and there’s nobody else in the  _ whole world  _ that I’d rather figure it all out with.”

“I love you.” She breathes—and, yes, there are  _ so many things  _ that they still have to figure out, but as she lays there with her head tucked against his shoulder, she knows that it’s going to be okay. 

_ T _ _ hey’re going to be okay.  _


End file.
